Figlie
by Phyva
Summary: Abby allora capì ciò che nessuno aveva pensato di chiedere: Perché costruisci quella barca?


FIGLIE

La ragazzina arrivò in salotto di corsa trovando subito la persona che stava cercando.  
"Papà!", chiamò. L'uomo, che stava finendo di sistemare le sue borse stile militare si voltò a guardarla con un sorriso. "Devi partire proprio oggi?", disse mettendo il muso.  
"Sì tesoro, ma ti prometto che tornerò presto". Le accarezzò la testa scompigliandole leggermente i capelli. Senza sforzo alzò il pesante zaino da terra e se lo mise su una spalla.  
"Signor Leroy Jethro Gibbs!", esclamò una voce alle sue spalle. "Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?", continuò la voce fintamente accusatoria.  
"Non credo, mia signora Gibbs", replicò l'uomo facendo l'occhiolino alla figlia prima di girarsi e abbracciare la donna in un sol gesto.  
"Mi raccomando amore, torna sano e salvo", sussurrò allora lei dandogli un bacio.  
"Come sempre", rispose dolcemente lui. "E tu vedi di fare la brava", aggiunse guardando con la faccia severa la piccola che si era avvicinata. La quale non parve curarsi minimamente della minaccia.  
"Posso chiederti una cosa papà?", disse infatti.  
"Certo Kelly, quello che vuoi", rispose il padre inginocchiandosi per guardarla negli occhi.  
"Quando torni mi porti in barca a vela? Ho visto la foto dove lo facevi con la mamma...". Kelly esibì gli occhioni più dolci che poté, ma quella volta non sarebbe stato necessario.  
"Certo tesoro! Anzi faremo di più, costruiremo una nostra barca!". Era infatti da tempo che volevo farlo anche lui, purtroppo non c'era mai stata occasione.  
Kelly non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase che gli saltò addosso dandogli un grandissimo bacio sulla guancia. Poi parve pensarci un attimo.  
"Ma così passerà un sacco di tempo prima che riuscirai a portarmici!", protestò, al che Gibbs rise.  
"Non ti preoccupare Kelly, noleggeremo una barca nel frattempo", la tranquillizzò Jethro. Kelly gli diede un ultimo abbraccio prima che lui si risollevasse. "Ora devo andare", commentò asciutto. "Non preoccupatevi per me, tornerò sano e salvo come sempre". Riuscì a sorridere. "Dobbiamo costruire una barca no?". Con un ultimo abbraccio alla moglie il marine uscì.

ooo

Gibbs si rimise a lavorare con ancora quel lontano ricordo stampato in mente. Era diventato quasi una specie di rito... Tutte le volte che scendeva a lavorare si perdeva qualche minuto a ripensare a quel giorno, o a quello della loro prima gita in barca, oppure a tutti quelli che aveva passato con la figlia a lavorare alla barchetta che le aveva promesso avrebbero costruito. Ma non erano riusciti a farlo completamente. Poco prima di finirla Kelly se ne era andata con Shannon, uccise per mano di quel trafficante.  
A dir la verità, al funerale della sua amata moglie e della sua piccola, le aveva promesso che avrebbe finito la barca che lei desiderava tanto. Ma, anche se da quel giorno ne aveva costruite più di una, mai gli era sembrato di aver soddisfatto la promessa e così ricominciava da capo.  
Si fermò un attimo per tirare fuori una foto di Kelly dallo scatolone che teneva in uno scaffale sopra al suo banco di lavoro. La sistemò tra le assi della barca e ricominciò a levigare, dando ogni tanto qualche occhiata alla foto. Questa ritraeva la figlia mentre lavorava: Era tutta cosparsa di trucioli di legno e gli occhi trasmettevano una felicità quasi palpabile. Era stata staccata quello stesso giorno di molti anni prima: Il giorno del suo compleanno. L'ultimo prima dell'incidente che gliel'aveva portata via.  
Gli sembrava quasi di poter ancora sentire l'eco delle continue domande che gli rivolgeva Kelly mentre lavoravano: "a cosa serve questo, e quello? Ci sta anche la mamma vero? Quanto sarà grande la vela? E questo cos'è?"  
L'unica cosa che sembrava fermare quel fiume era il momento della merenda, nel quale Shannon li raggiungeva con i biscotti e il succo per lei e il caffè per lui. Quante risate si erano sentite in quei giorni in quella casa, e quante poche negli anni successivi. Gibbs, riservato come era diventato, non ne parlava con nessuno, ma soffriva ancora molto per quella perdita. Forse era per questo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a rispondere la perché costruisse quella barca, anzi si riteneva fortunato che tutti gli chiedessero piuttosto come avesse intenzione di portarla fuori, senza curarsi del fatto che non era quello l'importante.  
L'unica che non glielo avesse mai chiesto era Abby, non che non fosse interessata, probabilmente passava molto tempo a rimuginare come potesse fare senza demolire metà della casa. Però intuiva, più che sapere, che c'era un significato dietro e se non glielo aveva ancora chiesto era solo perché lo conosceva troppo bene e sapeva che non le avrebbe risposto. _  
_Abby... Gibbs teneva molto anche a lei, la considerava una figlia e allo stesso modo Abby considerava lui un padre. Anche se molto diversa gli ricordava Kelly, con la sua immancabile chiacchiera e il sorriso che mai la abbandonava.

ooo

"Gibbs? È permesso?". Una voce indecisa e un paio di stivali grossi sulle sue scale cigolanti svegliarono Gibbs dal torpore che lo aveva preso. Non ancora del tutto lucido alzò gli occhi alle scale cercando di capire chi fosse. Con sua sorpresa riconobbe gli stivaloni di Abby che scendevano esitanti gli scalini.  
"Abby! Che ci fai qui?", chiese genuinamente sorpreso. Abby sembrò scocciata.  
"Non te lo ricordi proprio?", disse arrivando in fondo alle scale. "Avevi promesso che saresti venuto alla mia festa di compleanno. Ti sarebbe piaciuta, niente cimitero. Quest'anno era una cosa tranquilla con gli altri, c'era anche Ducky!". Abby era davvero seccata. Quell'anno pensava di essere riuscita a convincere Gibbs al suo party visto le modifiche che aveva apportato.  
"Abby... Io...". Quella volta Gibbs non sapeva cosa dire, se ne era dimenticato e quella era una di quelle volte che sentiva di dover proprio venire meno ad uno degli insegnamenti di Mike: mai chiedere scusa. Poi però notò che Abby non sembrava più seccata come prima e che stava guardando la foto di Kelly.  
La ragazza aveva colto un velo di tristezza negli occhi dell'uomo burbero e, per chissà quale ragione, le pareva c'entrasse quella bambina.  
"Chi è questa bella bambina?", chiese con curiosità. Sapeva che Gibbs non aveva fratelli quindi non poteva essere una nipote.  
"Lei è Kelly... Era mia figlia". Arrivando così all'improvviso Abby aveva colto Gibbs immerso nei ricordi di Kelly e Shannon e probabilmente fu quello a far sì che l'uomo non riuscisse più a tenere dentro il suo segreto.  
Come si aspettava la prima risposta di Abby fu la sorpresa, o meglio lo shock:  
"Hai una figlia?! Non mi avevi mai detto di avere una figlia! Perché non lo hai mai fatto? Non lo hai detto neanche a Ducky o io...". Fu quando il suo sguardo si incrociò di nuovo con quello di ghiaccio di Gibbs che si accorse che lui aveva parlato al passato. Senza dire nient'altro lo andò ad abbracciare.  
"Non serve che mi racconti nulla, non ora, non se non vuoi", gli disse "Io... O che sciocca... Io non volevo...". La scienziata si stava di nuovo agitando. Guardò la barca e notò anche dove era il soggetto della foto e capì la risposta alla domanda che non aveva mai voluto chiedere. "È per questo che costruisci la barca? Perché ti ricorda tua figlia?". Gibbs annuì poi prese la foto in mano guardandola con dolcezza.  
"Si chiamava Kelly", disse senza smettere di guardare la foto. "Adorava andare in barca a vela, sarebbe diventata bravissima. Stavamo costruendo una barca tutta nostra". Gibbs si sentì alleggerito dopo quelle parole. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neanche a sé stesso, ma aveva avuto ragione Mike a consigliargli di aprirsi con qualcuno.  
"Ti.. Ti posso dare una mano?", chiese Abby senza pensarci, un secondo dopo si diede della stupida: che diritto aveva di fare una proposta del genere? Va bene che era come un padre per le ma...  
Eppure Gibbs le fece un cenno di assenso e le passò la carta vetrata che aveva in mano, prima di andare a prendersene dell'altra per sé. Abby fu molto colpita da quel gesto, ma dopo un secondo sorrise e, appoggiata la borsa nell'angolo più pulito della stanza, incominciò a levigare l'asse che aveva davanti. _  
_Jethro la guardò lavorare per un attimo e poi sorrise, Kelly non se la sarebbe presa se finiva la barca con un'altra figlia, anzi sarebbe stata contenta, avrebbe visto l'amato padre ridere un po' di più.  
"Kelly sa che non la sto sostituendo, che nessuno ruberà il suo posto dentro il mio cuore e io manterrò finalmente la mia promessa, finirò la barca e la porterò al mare", come aveva iniziato con Kelly doveva finire con Abby, due figlie così simili, pur essendo tanto diverse.


End file.
